meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oriole Whiskers
''' Whiskers '''Oriole(VWF127) was born on February 7, 2008, in the Whiskers. Her mother was Ella, a Whiskers subordinate female, and her father was the famous rover Homestar Runner. She had two brothers, Marico(VWM126) and Sabota(VWM128). Ella had been evicted with Wiley Kat a few weeks before their birth and had joined Homestar Runner and his brother Phillipe. However, the males had left Ella and her sister, and Wiley Kat aborted her litter. Ella and Wiley Kat returned to the Whiskers burrow and were allowed to rejoin the group since Rocket Dog had lost her litter. Oriole and her two brothers were born in a hard time in Whiskers history. Only one litter of eight pups had been born a year before, but the Whiskers had dropped in numbers due to evictions and roving. Nugget and Beaker, Rocket Dog's only successful litter, had been born three months before while Juno, the only pup of a subordinate female named Amira, had been born only one month before Oriole's litter. The group of that time only consisted of Rocket Dog, the dominate female, Machu Pichu, the dominate male, Ella, Wiley Kat, Wollow, Busta, Axel, Amira, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, Nugget, Beaker, and Juno. At a few weeks old, Oriole and her brothers were endangered by a puff adder that slithered down their birth burrow. The dominant female Rocket Dog put herself in-between the pups and the snake while their mother got them out. Rocket Dog was bitten by the snake, but survived. The pups were moved to a new burrow. Shortly after surviving the snake bite, Rocket Dog was hit by a car and died. Oriole's mother Ella took over as dominant female. The next month, dominant male Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake, as well as Amira. Amira died on May 6, 2008, possibly killed by the snake that bit Machu Pichu the same night, but only he survived. Within two months after Rocket Dog died, five adult males left the group, including Oriole's uncle Machu Pichu and cousins Wollow, Axel, Rhogan Josh, and Rufus joined the Lazuli. Thundercat easily joined the Whiskers and became the dominant male of Oriole's family. In August 2009, Oriole was evicted for the first time by her mother. Oriole was evicted again multiple times in October with her sisters McGee and Enili. In November, Enili and McGee returned to the group, while Oriole returned later in December. In February 2011, Oriole became pregnant for the first time and she performed the unusual move of evicting several of her sisters. It was likely that she did this to protect her unborn pups. Surprisingly, Ella did not evict Oriole, but allowed her to stay in the Whiskers. Her litter was abandoned soon after Oriole gave birth, probably because Ella was pregnant again. For some reason, Ella left the group briefly in June 2011. The position as Whiskers dominate female was open, and Oriole, as the oldest female, took it. Oriole competed for dominance after Ella returned and won both times. Oriole evicted Ella from the Whiskers after she won dominance. Ella frequently appeared and was always chased off; Oriole did not want her mother in the Whiskers any longer. Oriole held dominance for almost two weeks before she was overthrown by Enili, her younger sister. Oriole was then evicted by Enili along with her mother Ella. Oriole managed to rejoin the group and helped out with babysitting Enili's new pups. Oriole was one of the first to be evicted again, along with Ella. Oriole was seen at the Whiskers several times and rejoined the group. However, she was evicted again, along with her mother and younger sisters. Oriole reappeared, trying to rejoin the group; however, the next time her sister got pregnant, Oriole was evicted along with her mother Ella and younger sisters Rosco, Bertle, and Blonzig. The females were seen wandering around at nearby groups till ultimately they disappeared and were considered Last Seen. The last time Oriole and the other females were seen was in January 2012, when they were encountered by the Whiskers. However, researchers still had hope of finding the evicted females and tracking them. .]] Queens And the researchers faith paid off when the females were discovered in a new mob called the Queens in May 2012. The group was discovered by chance when they were encountered by the Pandora. The females were seen in the company of two wild males. It is unclear who has taken male dominance, although Ella has taken female dominance. However, all the members but one became heavily infected with TB; Oriole died in May 2012 from the disease and the Queens were no longer followed. They probably died out in June 2012. Meerkat Manor Oriole was featured on Meerkat Manor as a pup in the first litter of Sophie(Ella). Her father was Wilson(Homestar Runner). Her litter was actually the last born in the show. She played a pup named Pickle. Sabota, at that time thought to be a female, played Chip. Marico played their brother Flashman. Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake while trying to save them. She led a burrow move in which Juno almost got let behind, but his mother Rita(Amira) came back and saved him from a hawk. Rocket Dog survived the snake bite, unlike her mother. Flashman also got left behind, but Axel returned and saved him, returning the favor the Whiskers had done for him. All three of Sophie's pups, Juno's, and Rocket Dog survived the move. In the end, the fate of the three pups was not ever mentioned, but Sophie was stated to possibly be the next great Whiskers leader after Rocket Dog. Family Mother: Ella Father: Homestar Runner Brothers: Marico and Sabota Gallery These are the pictures of Oriole Whiskers. Juno and Oriole.jpg|Oriole and Juno playfighting. Oriole Whiskers(VWF127) with her sister Sabota Whiskers(VWF128).jpg|Oriole and Sabota, her littermate Oriole Whiskers.jpg|Oriole's Portriat VW0804 litter Apr08.jpg|Oriole and her littermates Links Whiskers Mob Queens Mob Homestar Runner Young Ones Sabota Whiskers Marico Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Queens meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats